More
by SunshineBlondie
Summary: It's only human nature to want more, especially when it comes to the PG sort of love Claire and Gray share... An almost lemon! XD Gray x Claire. σηєѕнσт


Claire gives a long yawn before turning the golden knob on her front door, a creak flitting around the darkness of her house. Without bothering to flip on a light, she hangs up her red jacket, only to be welcomed by hands pulling her waist from behind.

"I missed you today," the voice whispers in her ear, a sly grin following shortly after. Claire turns around, her nose banging into the fabric surrounding the auburn haired boy's chest. He's at least a foot taller than her. She goes on her tippy-toes, her lips barely coinciding with his. He crouches down a bit, helping her into a soft kiss.

"Gray... why are you in my house?" She lets her lips break away for only a second to ask her question, but Gray wants more of her.

He shoves her into the hard walls, Claire inwardly wincing. He's like the teenage Hercules, not realizing his own strength. Recovered, she throws her arms around his neck, thumbs caressing his broad shoulders, hoisting herself onto him by wrapping her long legs onto his thighs. Gray holds her close, parting her coral lips slightly, letting his tongue run against hers. He feels her face gently, Claire mewling from his touch. She tries to push her tongue into his, battling for dominance. There's no point though; Gray always wins. He roughly pulls her even closer, so that her chest presses up against his, still carrying her. Any other man would probably take this chance to roam his hands alongside her breasts, discarding every piece of clothing she has. But Gray isn't like that, he knows Claire's limits.

He laughs, muttering words near her face. "You don't leave your doors locked... it's like you're waiting for me to just come in and attack you."

She stops the kiss to throw her head back and moan, giving him full access to her smooth, porcelain neck. He nips at her, finding that one spot that makes "Grayyy," fall out of her lips in a lust-filled manner.

"Maybe I am," she replies back seductively. Bored with her neck, he smiles at her lazily, pinning her spread-out arms against the wall. The blonde sticks her tongue out at him, which he catches in a rough kiss. They kiss passionately for awhile, realizing this is how their usual nights are, nothing more.

Of course, it's only human nature to want more. There's nothing more that Gray wanted then to make love to Claire, for him to be her first. But to have her lips were more than enough. Claire was inexperienced, unlike him, who spent his late teenage years clubbing with Kai, sleeping with the pretty girls he met. Kai had obviously had more one night stands than him... but only because of all the freedom he earned. Still, Gray definitely knew what he was doing when it came to sex. But he didn't push Claire into it, didn't beg her, didn't try to _force_ it like her last boyfriend, a big-shot asshole doctor. Claire had been raised by strict nuns, who made her swear on her parent's grave to lose her pureness only on her wedding night. This is fine with Gray- their relationship is amazing the way it was.

Their make-out session gets steamier though, when Claire lifts Gray's Abercrombie shirt above his head, pressing her hot palm against his strong, built chest, pushing him down to the floor. He lands on his back carefully, Claire climbing on top of him. She plants kisses alongside his perfect, chiseled jaw, fingers threading in his semi-dark tresses. She lets go of his locks, using her hands to carefully pull his jeans down. Gray gasps in a fit of surprise, the sound blocked by Claire's muffled kiss. She tugs his pants down until they are to his ankles, then completely off his body, with Gray lying in only his crisp boxers. He wonders where she learned this from.

He wonders why she isn't stopping.

"Claire," Gray tries to say, nearly losing himself of all control. He could scoop her up in his arms if he wanted to, strip off her slouchy top, throw her on the bed... she needs to stop driving him crazy.

"I love you so much Gray," Claire says quietly, touching his face with her warm hands. He needs her to quit it.

"You must be drunk," Gray chuckles. "Or high. Where's my Catholic schoolgirl Clairedy-Cat?" he teases, nearly overcome with want. He hides it well, though she doesn't even seem to hear him, hands wandering around his well-toned body... _everywhere._

"Whoa!" Gray keeps his shock nearly silent. "Claire..."

"I'm ready," Claire says suddenly, impatiently running her digits against Gray. "I love you, and I'm ready for you." Gray grabs her hands with his strong, calloused ones, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Claire flinches back, as if he has slapped her. "You don't want me?" she asks, a sadness edged at the side of her tone. She crosses her arms against her stomach. Gray quickly sits up, holding her close.

"Jesus no, Claire. You don't know... how much I want you." He lifts her chin up, wiping away a tear that has warbled down her cheek. "But don't you remember your promise?"

Claire widens her sparkling blue eyes, shutting them tightly. She balls her fists near her ears. "Oh Goddess... I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not."

"How can I forget something like that?" Tears glisten in her eyes. "Does this make me a slut?" Her sentences are innocent, completely confused. Gray smiles, moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"No, it doesn't. I just make girls get lost in the moment." Gray gazes at her lovingly, Claire returning the gesture with a laugh. She pushes him down again, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she murmurs, looking up at him sweetly. He bends down, softly kissing her lips.

"I know."

With that, Claire drifts off to sleep next to him, on her cold floor, hugging him warmly.

For Gray, moments like this are more than enough.


End file.
